Worldwide
by alex1221
Summary: Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart.     *A Logan Mitchell Love Story; Rated M for language and future sexual content.*


_**Third Person POV**_

"So… you're leaving tomorrow. Just like that?" Lilly asked, obviously not happy about the last minute news she had just heard from her best friends. Regardless of how important they were to her, she was still extremely mad that they hadn't even bothered to tell her about their six month tour. It had been rumored on gossip sites, but who knew what was real on those things? Certainly not Lilly.

"Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow at five in the morning. Isn't that great Lilly?" Carlos didn't seem to realize how mad Lilly really was, but she couldn't find it in her heart to yell at him, or any of them for that matter. She'd get over it eventually, but nothing would stop her from missing them. She'd just miss each one differently.

James was her step-brother- thanks to an unmentionable affair their dad had in the early 90s- and she'd miss him the most. They were four when their parents told them that they had a sibling, and they had been inseparable ever since. Of course, they had their little fights like all siblings, but he was the only person Lilly trusted with everything, and she always knew that she could talk to him about anything, and she would never hear it from someone else.

Then there's Carlos and Kendall. They were the first friends that Lilly ever had outside of James. They were like brothers to her in every aspect from trying to cheer her up when she was sad to beating up any guy that dared to break her heart. Sure, Carlos was a little hyper for his age, and Kendall could be pretty bull headed when it came to certain things, but she loved their little quirks. It made them… well, them.

Now Logan was a different story entirely. Unlike Kendall and Carlos, she didn't meet Logan until they were in the third grade, when he moved all the way from Texas to Minnesota. Being the only kid in class who wore glasses and nerdy clothes, he was an instant target of bullying from the start. Luckily, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Lilly befriended him, but he still wasn't very lucky in the girl department for a while. Unlike other girls who just labeled him a dork and moved on, Lilly saw what was behind the glasses and the clothes. There was no doubt that he was a cutie, and she instantly melted at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes, slightly lopsided smile, and adorable dimples, even back in the third grade.

On top of Lilly increasing his social status, Logan also brought out the nerd in her. She had always loved books and learning in general, but was always afraid to share it with anyone- even James. But Logan changed that. From the third grade until, well, now, they would talk for hours about the things they learned at school, or new books they had read. They had so much in common it was scary, and people would always tell them how they would be a cute couple, or that they were meant for each other. When they were younger, they'd just laugh it off, but now, they've been going strong for ten months, and Lilly's biggest fear was that Logan would find someone prettier, nicer, or just better in general while they were apart.

All in all, she didn't want the guys to leave at _all_, but she knew that with fame came tours, and she'd just have to deal with it.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"You've been really quiet. Are you alright Lilly?" James asked, looking back and forth from me to the guys.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I'm just disappointed that you guys didn't tell me earlier." I replied, pulling my knees up to my chest and sighing. I don't like to be the last person to know about anything, and the fact that none of them- especially James or Logan- told me about it made me feel kind of… unimportant, in a way.

"Sorry Lilly. We didn't want you to feel bad or anything. We just didn't want you to react like you are now." Logan said, pissing me off even more than before. He definitely needs help in the 'what not to say to girls department'.

"Oh, and how am I reacting Hortense? Because last time I checked, girlfriends tend to get mad when their boyfriends don't tell them that they're leaving for six months!"

"Damn. She called him Hortense. Shit just got serious." Kendall whispered, slowly making his way towards the door with James and Carlos. "We're going to the lobby so you two can… work this out. We'll see you guys later."

Before I could respond, the three of them ran out the room, leaving me and Logan alone in their apartment.

"I didn't mean anything bad by that Lilly. I just didn't want you to feel hurt like you obviously do now." Logan explained, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry babe, but I have to go, or not only will I be letting the guys down, but I'll also be in a lot of legal trouble with Griffin… You've met Griffin. Would _you_ want to be on is bad side?"

"No. And I understand where you're coming from. I'd go too…you know, If I were eighteen, and a guy, and amazingly cute, and my name was Hortense."

"Stop it. You know I hate my name. Remember how the kids used to call me 'Hortense Hears a Who?' It was mortifying." He said, pouting as he stroked my hair with one of his hands. "But anyway, what's really bothering you Lilly, because I know you're not telling me everything."

"It's nothing. I just… It's nothing. I promise."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes Logan. I just don't want to talk about it though, so can we please just leave it alone?" I asked, getting more irritable by the second. The last thing I wanted to do was get into an argument with Logan the day before he leaves, but he could be so damn stubborn at times.

"Ok." He said quietly, pulling away from me a little. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't as close anymore, but I knew that it was just something he did when he wanted to be completely focused on what I'm saying. "I know it's pretty short notice, but do you know what you might want to do while were gone?"

Come to think of it, James' mom had been trying to get me to be a model for her new clothing line for months, but I refused because I didn't want to leave the guys in LA. Now would be the perfect time to do it, but now, I had my doubts.

"No. Well, I guess I could always take Brooke up on her modeling offer, but that means that I'll have to move to New York for a while." I said, blowing a piece of hair out my face. "I don't think I will though. There are _way_ prettier girls than me in the modeling world. There's no way I could ever compete with-"

"You should do it." Logan interrupted, that irresistible smile of his appearing on his face.

"Really?"

"Sure. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Lilly. There's no way you won't make it. And besides, it'll just be for fun, so go and enjoy yourself. And when you're done, I'll be right here in 2J, waiting to congratulate my gorgeous model girlfriend." Logan pulled me onto his lap and placed a soft kiss on my lips, making me sigh in contentment. He was definitely the nerdiest guy I've ever been with, but he's also the best boyfriend I've ever had, and I don't know what I'm going to do without him for the next six months.

"Ok. I guess I can call her and tell her I'll take her offer, but since she'll probably have me on the earliest flight she can, you have to do me a favor." I said, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"And what is that?"

"You have to kiss me a lot before we both leave… You know, to make up for the lost time we'll have."

"Sounds good to me." He said, leaning in to kiss me a gain.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your argument, but I forgot my-" I looked up and saw a very surprised James in the doorway. "Oh, um… Well this is more awkward than I thought it would be. I uh, take it that you two are ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok. And what do you mean 'Well this is more awkward than I thought it was going to be?'" I asked, using my fingers as air quotes.

"Well, I lost at rock paper scissors, so Kendall and Carlos got to stay down in the lobby while I either walked in on a huge fight or you two making out… I'd rather have seen the huge fight." James muttered, making me laugh a little at how uncomfortable he was. I can't blame him though. Not only am I his little sister, but I'm also dating one of his best friends. As much as he tries to hide it, it's got to be awkward for him.

"Well I'm sorry I made you feel all awkward big brother." I apologized, standing up and giving him a hug. "Hey. Why don't the five of us go do something?"

"Right now? Like, at this second?" James asked.

"Sure, why not. Are you guys in?"

"Sorry Lilly, but I can't. I have to go get something at the… uh, furniture store." I could tell Logan was lying. He has this little subtle eye twitch when he lies, and he was definitely lying.

"Um, ok then. I'll see you later." I said, giving him a quick kiss before he hurried out the door, leaving James and I alone.

"What do you know James?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I'm not ten. I'm three months younger than you and I'm not stupid. Now what's up with Logan?"

"It's a surprise Lilly, so stop trying to figure it out and just wait for it." He replied, walking towards the door. "Trust me, it'll be worth it. Now let's go find Kendall and Carlos.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed, linking arms with James as we left 2J. I'm not the biggest fan of surprises, and I wasn't happy with his answer at all, but James could be incredibly stubborn at times- especially when he's made a promise to someone. I'd never get the truth out of him, and even though I didn't want to, I just had to deal with it… For now.

_**Duh Duh Duh! Sneakiness. :)**_

_**Ok, so this is my first story on this site, and I'm super nervous and stuff.**_

_**I hope you like it so far though. I just randomly thought of the idea, and boom, hear it is.**_

_**I'd appreciate revies, but I'm not like, this review hog or whatever. I just think their encouraging :)**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible. =)**_

_**~Alex***_


End file.
